To the Rescue Part 5 (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 5" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: With Pongo now captured too, Klordane explains his master plan to Roger: he has smuggled the ice in from Glacier Bay, and his thugs are now piling it up under the foundation of the Federal Gold Reserve. At the same time, they're also mixing lime Jell-o, which is then poured on top of the ice, creating the world's largest gelatin dessert. Klordane, it turns out, plans to use it to trigger an earthquake that will crack the Federal Gold Reserve. He then has Dr. Z do just that, sending a rainfall of golden coins and bricks to fall down into his train cars. The protagonists, meanwhile, arrive just in time to witness Klordane's homemade earthquake and find Pongo, who has been chained to Klordane's train. He tells them that they must find a way to alert the police of Klordane's whereabouts, during which he calls them Rescue Rangers for the first time. The name inspires Max, and, despite an interference from Fat Cat, they trigger another earthquake, this one bringing down the whole Gold Reserve building and the investigating cops within. The cops come running out, but Klordane escapes onto his train and takes off with the ruby, taking Pongo with him and blocking a tunnel entrance. Fortunately, the Rangers give chase and catch up with the train. Pongo tells them that they must stop the train, and they run up to the front car and annoy Klordane as he attempts to swat them. When he tries speeding up the train, Max and Rex manage to hit a lever that reroutes the train onto a dead end. Klordane is furious with the Rangers for ruining his plans, but before he can do away with them, Pongo, having unchained himself using a blowtorch the Rangers used to catch up, comes running at him. The train goes flying out of the subway, and Klordane lands right in the police captain's office. Having brought Klordane to justice, Pongo is given his own police medal, which he gives to the Rangers for their work. Just when it seems the Rangers have to split up after the adventure, though, they find that a little girl has lost her puppy and decide to find him for her. The movie ends with the Rangers setting off on their new quest. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Captain - Jushiro Ukitake (Bleach) *Sergeant Spinelli - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Donald Drake - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Plato - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Aldrin Klordane - Himself *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) Trivia: *This is the final part of To the Rescue. Quotes: * Max Taylor: Well, I guess there's only one thing to say then-- Rescue Rangers away! Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Jushiro Ukitake (TV Series).jpg|Jushiro Ukitake as the Captain Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Sargent Spinelli Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Plato Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Nimnul Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz